Tigress Wound
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Shifu is dying, and Tigress needs to talk to some one. With the help of Tingen, can Mantis be her savyer. T for safety. Read and Review.


**Hey there. I've been having some troble with the computer, a cold, and writes block. But I'm back and ready to write for you Fan Fiction reads. I had a poll on my profile, but only one person voted. You ever it was, thanks for your help. Anther person voted, but that vote happen after 9, 16, 09. That one, I'm sorry for it. That single vote was for Mantis. So, enough talking, ACTION!**

Tigress' Wound.

Tigress stood at the front of the training hall, with her back against the wall looking at a square. There in the square are Po and Viper whispering to each other, about god only knows. Tigress let out a disapionted hiss as she walked into the Training hall.

"What is so inportent about love?" Tigress asks to herself.

"Jeez, Tigress. Calm down," Tigress hear a voice, but could not find the person you said. Not seeing anybody around, she continued until the voice came again, "Up here Tigress." She looks up, and see's Tingen hanging from the rafters.

"How are you hanging like that with out a taillike monkey's?" Tigress asked, looking up at the wolf master.

"My Claw's" Tingen said with a smile, "I sharpend them until I was able to hold myself up by them."

"Why?" Tigress asked, thinking how this was sirpose to help in battle.

"It looks cool, and I can spy on people at will," he answered with a bigger smile then ever, and added, "and to answer you, love is very inportent."

"And just how is love inportent?" Tigress asked.

"It can make you stonger," Tiingen said as grabbed a rafter, pulled his claws out, and jumped to the floor in front of Tigress. The two masters looked at each other.

"Love just gets in the way," Tigress said, before turning and leaves. Tingen just looked as she left, then the some one hopped from the dark onto Tingen's soulder. Its was Mantis, the small kung fu master had a sowwor look on his face.

"She hates me!" Mantis said hang his head.

"No, she just won't let anybody close to her," Tingen said trying to make Mantis feel better.

"Why?" asked Mantis, not feeling any better about the sicawasion.

"I don't know,"Tingen said as he began to walk to the they got outside, he said, "but, I'll talk to Shifu tonight." He watched Mantis hop off his shoulder and walked to the housing area.

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

Shifu was meditating in the palicewhen he heared foot steps coming twrods him. "Master Shifu, can I talk to you." Shifu turned around to face the person who had spoken to him, and saw it was Tingen.

"Of corce, Master Tingen," Shifu siad a little anored about being intorupted while meditasion. After a few minutes yelling could be heared from the dining room,the six masters ran to see what was going on. "How dare you questen how I raested my daughter."

"Master Shifu, I'm just saying that she needs to open up to others," Tingen said as he stood his ground.

"You said she could be like Tai Long," Shifu yelled as the other masters had just came in thorw the door.

"No, what I siad was that Tigress need to leren to uppen her self up. She might become destent likes Tia Long was." Tingen said as he looked over his shoulder at the other's looking at him.

"She is nothing like Tis Long!" Shifu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No,she is nothing like Tia Long. He got all the love you had,and with the slites ejecsion from you and he lost it. But Tigress won't do that, because you never should her love at all," Tingen siad coldly at the red panda.

Shifu saw red after Tingen said that,and he yelled twowords,"GET OUT!"

"Fine," Tingen siad as he truned and walked past the others.

Shifu was breathing hard fromhis anger,and "Leave me to meditate." The six left and went back to the dining romm.

MEANWHILE

Tingen was packing his stuff,and got up to the palice. When turned the corner of his rom,he came face to face with Crane.

"You don't have to leave youknow," Crane said,trying to calm his angery boyfriend.

"There is nowere for me in the palice, so I'm going to live in the valley," Tingen siad, he then kissed Crane on his beke and walked out of the Jade Palice.

Tingen walked all over the valley, all the small motels were full so he went to a place Po told him to go one day. Mr. Ping's noodle shop. He walked in, the place was dead, and he saw Mr. Ping in the ketchen. Tingen sat at a table and waited.

Mr. Pink looked up and saw the wolf master. Mr. Ping Smiled and went to take his order. "What can I get you, Master Tingen."

"Your best soup," Tingen siad as he put three gold coins on the table, but right before Mr. Pink could go back Tngen add, "make it two bowls."

"Here you are, Master," Pink said as he set two big bowls of his Secret Soup.

"Your youlike to join me in dinner,"Tingen asked as he offereda bowl tothe goose. Mr. pimg took the bowland sat acress from Tingen. After they had finished,Tingen sat up and siad, "Mr. Ping, me and Shifu fouht and I left. Can I us Po's room." Mr. Ping was so happy that a kung fu master wants to sleep in his house.

So, he siad, "Yes, it's just up stares."

"Thanks," Tingen siad as he got up, and walked up stares to the room. Inside the room, Tingen saw all the poster of the Masters, all over the walls. He saw Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, And Shifu. Tingen walked over,and ran his paw down a poster of Crane. In the morning, Tingen spent his day likes alwas, giving medicon, splinting legs, and make the villagers life easer for not making them pay for his work. When he was done with the last apiontment, he walked back the nooble shop. When he walked into the shop he saw a familer red shirt and black pants, it was Tigress. Apon seeing him, Mr. Ping pointed to him, and when Tigress turned around, Tingen saw a sight no one in the village has ever seen. Tigress's eyes were full of water, and he could tellshe had been crying for some time now."Tigress," Tingen siad as she ran to him, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Shifu, he began to throw up blood half an hour ago," Tigress cryed in his shoulder.

Tingen pulled her away, and asked, " Are you series?"

"Yes," tigress siad as she whiped her eyes.

"Then lets go," Tingen siad as he pulled Tigress towards him, and then he snapped his fingers. Everything became a blere as Tingen and Tigress went super fast. They came back in to sight just in front of Master Shifu's room. Around them was the other five masters, all looking scared and worried for there fallen master. Tingen entered the room that had Shifu laying on his side. Tingen pushed Shifu to his back, and began to us iner sight. After a few minutes of this, Tingen stopped, stooded up, and turned to face the otheres.

"Well," Po asked.

"I don't know how to say this," Tingen said as he looked at the others faces, he took a deep breath and said, "he won't make it." He watched the six Masters braek down rigt in front of them. Po and Viper cried they eyes out, as they held each other. Monkey was speechless, Mantis just looked at the room with the doomed kung fu master layed in, Crane just lowed his head on his loves shoulder, and Tigress just lost it.

"What do you mean, he's Master Shifu, What could kill him!" Tigress yeld at the wolf master.

"By my gess, he must have sistan a minnor injury from a battle. It self was fine, but unchecked it becan wose." Tingen said as he held Crane in his arms. Tigress just ran off after Tingen's answer.

"Tigress," Crane yeld.

"I'll talk to her, you guys get some rest," Tingen said as he kissed Crane, and then ran after Tigress. It didn't take long to find her, she was settin on the roof of the training hall. "Tigress," Tingen said as he took a step closer to the master.

"He was my farther, my master, and now I've got no one," Tigress said as she sat there, looking at the moon.

"You have us," Tingen said as he sat next to her, He contiued, "You think you're alone, but you have me and the other's to stand by you."

"But every one is affared of tigers. So, I have no one for me like you and Crane." Tigress looking at Tingen with a new open haert.

"Well, acuerly, there is some one that do's like you," Tingen said as he hugged Tigress, and got up and walked away.

"You?" Tigress asking with a sign of hope in her life.

"Well, don't tell him I told you, but it Mantis," Tingen said as he walked back to Shifu. Tigress sat there, think of what Tingen just told her. The next day, the seven master's just trained for must of the day but one of them had other things on her mind. That night was what she was waiting for. After dinner, she made her move.

"Mantis, can I talk to you," Tigress asked as the others left the room.

Mantis turned to look at the girl of his dream, and said, "Yeah."

"I what to talk to you," Tigress said as she let Mantis onto her shoulder. As they went down the hall, turned to the hall of rooms. "So, you like me?"

"W.w., I do not!" Mantis said as he looked away form her.

"I know you like me," Tigress said with a sly smile on her face.

"Ok, I do," Mantis said as his face turned a bright red. When he knowtis that they were infront of Tigress, room.

"I what to tak in privet," Tigress said as she walked in with Mantis.

The next morning Shifu past away. The seven masters morened the lost of a great master, and after dinner the masters went to their rooms. Just before he went into his room with Crane, Tingen saw Tigress and Mantis went into his room.

**Ok. ok. I preety sure I will get some hate review because of this fic. But I needed to get done with this so I could start on other stuff. And I konw that Tingen was in most of it, but he was a man star in the others to. Read and Review.**


End file.
